


Mickey Takes a Cannoli

by WheresMyWings



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:59:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7855312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheresMyWings/pseuds/WheresMyWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian bakes for Mickey. (Based on the quote, "leave the gun, take the Cannoli." Literally nothing to do with the movie besides the quote.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mickey Takes a Cannoli

**Author's Note:**

> Title pretty much as nothing to do with The Godfather--which I have never seen. I am just complete & utter trash.

"Who the fuck bought cannolis?” 

“Nobody.” 

“Ian, I'm lookin right here at a fuckin box of ‘em.” 

“Nobody bought ‘em, Mick,” Ian chuckled. Mandy and I made ‘em.” 

“Why’dju make cannolis?” Mickey asks while munching on the delicious treat. 

A hint of pink appears on Ian’s cheeks. “Because they’re delicious and creme-filled,” he says holding back a laugh. 

“And they remind me of someone I know who’s just as delicious.” Ian smirks and starts washes the dishes muttering just low enough for Mickey to hear, “who I’d like to be filled with cream.”

Another beautiful moment ruined by Ian Gallagher’s childish sense of humor. “Fuck you asshole. You're so gross sometimes.” Mickey states in between licking his fingers. 

Ian shrugs and starts drying the dishes he just washed. 

******

Mickey comes back into the kitchen after a few minutes with a water gun. “I’ll show you ‘soft on the inside’. You should know better than anyone that I show no mercy,” and soaks the red-head from head to toe. 

Ian tries to look pissed off but the smile on Mickey’s face makes his anger magically disappear. “Mickey Milkovich is a fuckin dead man!” Ian yells and he starts chasing his boyfriend around the house. 

“Yeah, but you love me for it.” 

“That I do, Mick.” Ian tackles him to the ground and peppers his face with kisses. “That I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Told you I was trash. Trash pickup is Thursday. Lemme just gather my belongings and I'll be waiting by the mailbox with the rest of the garbage. 
> 
> I also didn't like some of my wording so I may go back and change a few things. Sorry if it's rushed. I'm trying to get out my 70% completed stuff so that I can work on new prompts/ideas.


End file.
